Consistent with the broad goals of the NIEHS Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training Program as directly linked to Goal 8.12 of "Healthy People 2010", "to minimize the risks to human health and the environment posed by hazardous sites," the OAI Transcontinental Consortium (The Consortium) proposes to implement a Hazardous Waste Worker Training (HWWT) Program. Together with its Consortium partners, Maine Labor Group on Health (MLGH), the National Puerto Rican Forum (NPRF), and Clark Atlanta University (CAD), OAI proposes to apply lessons learned and best practices from our collective experiences in the implementation of the HWWT since 1990. The Consortium's aim is to (1) nurture ongoing exemplary partnerships while forging new collaborations, (2) lead capacity building and resource sharing among consortium members and other NIEHS awardees, (3) address the critical and emerging need for methamphetamine training, (4) continue direct quality training delivery to existing and new target populations, and (5) refine and expand Train-the-Trainer programs. The specific objectives of the proposed 5-year HWWT program are to (1) provide first responder training to 9,597 individuals in 7 states and Puerto Rico; (2) conduct training for 6,942 workers in small and mid-size manufacturing and warehousing companies and at Superfund Sites in 10 cities/states; (3) provide training nationally to 750 employees of minority- and women-owned demolition, construction, and cleanup contractors in 12 cities; (4) provide training to 410 staff and faculty who work with chemicals at 5 Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCU); (5) provide Methamphetamine Specialist training to 100 first responders in 4 states; and (6) achieve long-term viability and sustainability by dramatically expanding OAl's Train-the-Trainer program from 100 trainers to a total of 348 trainers who, in turn, will teach 7,665 individuals (43% of all training) during the 5-year life of the program and who will continue to instruct their peers beyond the end of the grant period. The program will train a combined total of 17,699 individuals in 17 states and Puerto Rico, generating 255,972 contact hours of instruction.